


Tricky Situation

by Roxpop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Also this is very much non-consensual but there's no actual sex, Bedwetting, Diapers, Gen, Literally the only reason I posted this was because i wanted to torture Dirk, Multi, Other, Straight up I just wanted to break him, infantilization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxpop/pseuds/Roxpop
Summary: Dirk has no intention of this trickster bullshit, or having children. Turns out declining his friends' offers to join them makes things worse than they already were.TL;DR Dirk gets forcibly babied.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Tricky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3 and yeah I know I'm slime it's whatever lmao gl have fun reading

What. The. Fuck.

You knew your friends were a little fucked up, but this is a whole new level of fucked up right here.

The colors… jesus christ, you’re glad you had your shades because those colors, even now, were giving you a migraine. They chanted your name as you tried to go inside, you didn’t want to play their stupid fucking games.

“Now where do you think YOU’RE going, mister?!” Jane said with her empty grin as she grabbed your wrist.

“To bed. I’m already tired as is, I don’t need you bothering me.”

“But Diiiiiiiiiiiiirk!” Roxy whined. “You gotsa join us!! It’s like… super fun.”

“You smell like alcohol. Go drink some water and sober up, please.”

“Come on, Dirk, come on!” Jane begged, getting closer.

“For the last time, no. Go play with Jake already, I’d hate to interrupt your fun,” Your words were tinged with bitterness, and you couldn’t help it. “Go have your babies or whatever.”

“Dirk, don’t you want to have babies  _ with _ us?” Jake asked, obviously out of his fucking mind.

“Of fucking course not! Now leave me alone!”

Just as you tried to slam the door on them in frustration, Roxy held it open with a cheshire grin. “Oh, but, Dirkie, we can’t leave you outta the fun!”

“Yes, you can. No babies, no eye bleeding bullshit, no fucking marriage just leave.”

Roxy forced her way in, and the others followed.

“NNNNNOPE!”

You groaned as she started going through your stuff while Jane laid down on the bed and Jake was pretty much not leaving you the fuck alone, asking you to join the “group marriage”, which not only made you uncomfortable as hell, but also broke your heart to hear Jake say he wants to be with someone other than you.

You crossed your arms with a somewhat irritated expression. It was hard keeping up your stoic cool guy vibe when everyone was trying to mess with you. You tried to pry Jake off of you, even if you’ve missed his touch and his company for so long, you were pissed at him and him acting like nothing was wrong was just making you more upset. Your struggle was interrupted by Roxy audibly giggling while going through your closet, pulling out your Rainbow Dash plushie and the blanket your brother left with you.

“Hey! Put those down!”

“Omigod diiirkie this is so cuuute! I knew you liked ponies but just omigoooddddd!!!”

You walked towards her and snatched them both back, checking over the blanket to make sure it was alright. 

“What the fuck, Roxy? You don’t just go touching other people’s shit like that! These are from my  _ brother _ !”

“Awwww someone’s sentimental!” Jane chimed in. “Such a big tough guy with a little baby blankie! You’re so cute I could pinch your cheeks!”

“Oh my gee…. Janey you just gave me a mega fuggin’ amazeballs idea…What if DIRK was the baby!!!”

Jake perked up, watching you hold your plush tight as you got a concerned look on your face. You backed up a bit, really hoping they were joking. Sure, you slept with your blanket every night, but that doesn’t mean you were a  _ baby! _

...right?

“Aw, what’s with that look, chum? It’s a lovely idea!”

You keep trying to shake Jake off of you so you could go into the bathroom instead, but he wouldn’t, and you were starting to get more and more frustrated.

“No. I’m not a fucking baby. Jake, let go of me, I need to go to the bathroom.”

Jake looked back up at you with those ecstatic, yet lifeless fucking green eyes. 

“But Dirk, don’t you wear diapers?”

That set you off, shoving him off of you. Jane and Roxy seemed a little shocked, but more in a condescendingly incredulous way.

“No. I don’t. Stop saying shit you made up, I know you hate me but this is too fucking far.”

Jake fell back, not seeming too phased.

“Why would I lie about that? I don’t think my mind could come up with a sight as cute as you in soggy padding all curled up with your blanket on my own!”

“Jake, what the fuck, I don’t wear fucking diapers and I sure as hell wouldn’t use them!”

Just as you say that, you hear a familiar sound of plastic coming from Roxy, who was holding an opened package of your favorite Goodnites. Okay, favorite is a stupid way to put it, you just liked them more than the stupid babyish print diapers that you made when you fucked up alchemizing them. You only tried to make what you needed for your bedwetting issue, since now you didn’t have the luxury of being able to wash your sheets in the ocean each morning.

“Dirk, you should never lie!” Jane said, grinning with a look in her eye that she shared with Roxy. “That’s a very bad thing to do! And bad boys don’t get what they want!”

Roxy dug through and found said other padding, which was significantly thicker and had little hearts on the front, and whispered something to Jane as she took her by the hand, not before whispering something to Jake too. You could barely hear what she said, but it definitely had to do with more babying. Everything was going by overwhelmingly fast, and you hated not being able to know what would come next, to the point where you were spacing out a little and didn’t even realize Jake was guiding you towards the bed and putting you over his knee until he was pulling down your pants.

“What the fuck are you-”

Then came the first smack of his hand on your bottom, it made you flinch and wince, and it was obvious to you he didn’t know when too hard was too hard.

“That one’s for swearing at me.”

Then another, stinging worse than the last.

“That one’s for lying.”

And another.

“For making me out to be a liar.”

God make it stop.

“For shoving me.”

Please.

“And lastly, -Dirk?”

That was the most normal you had heard his voice ever since this trickster bullshit, and for a second you could have been fooled he was concerned about you, about how you weren't responding anymore, or how you looked like you were about to lose it. 

“Dirk are you even listening to me? What a bad baby!”

“I’m… I’m not…” You struggled to say without giving him hints at your wavering voice.

“Yes you are. You are very, very bad. Do you need me to spank you harder? Knowing your nasty little self, you’d probably like it.”

“No!” You cry out. It’s almost pitiful with a bit of a whine tinging your voice. 

“Look at you, Strider, even when you’re getting attention from me, you act like a brat, how ungrateful.”

You shut up at that, trying to not let tears fall while you hold your blanket and toy close. They’re pretty much the only things keeping you from breaking down right now, just that little bit of comfort helps you keep it together. You shouldn’t be like this, you shouldn’t feel like sobbing when all your friends are here, yet here you are, a big baby who needs someone to hold him and tell him it’s okay.

“You said you wouldn’t tell… you promised it…” You mumble in your stupid pathetic little whine. What are you, 3? You need to get yourself together and stop acting so pitiful.

“Poor thing, that’s really too bad. You tell me to do a lot of things, Dirk, is it really so bad that I don’t listen to what you want for once?”

“But-”

“Talk back, and you’ll get another smack or two on that pretty little red bum of yours.”

You were quiet as he pulled your pants up and sat you on the bed, tense and trying to get your breathing stable. As Roxy and Jane came down from the roof, you could tell that these weren’t your friends, these couldn’t be your friends at all. Why would they be treating you like this, demeaning you and completely disrespecting you? Why would Jane hold you down by your wrists while Roxy pulled your pants down? They should know common sense that you don’t like this, that this is wrong.

“Hold stiiilll! Dirkie nob-..none of us are gonna touch you, just keep your legs open!” Roxy scolds you as she finally manages to wrangle your boxers off, to which you try to hide yourself the best you can despite not being able to use your hands. You can barely hear her slurred words and hiccups over your own panic.

“Aw, Roxy, don’t you know he’s just a shy baby boy? I’ve had to deal with his bullshit for years, he’s always been this unwilling to cooperate!” Jane said.

You kicked at Roxy and struggled to try to free your hands while she slid something underneath your bottom. It was still sore, so you didn’t appreciate anything rubbing against your skin, but at the very least it was soft and cushy. When you looked down at what she was putting on you, you could see back into her hollow magenta eyes, wide open and grinning as she taped up the sides of a rather thick and obnoxiously pink diaper that you were now wearing. You thought the subtle heart designs were bad on the original, but this was that turned up to eleven. Hearts and sparkly tapes, almost as thick as your pillows, and you were pretty sure there were ruffles on the ass based on the newly alchemized package on the floor, which was right next to a pile of infantile clothes that looked just about your size.

“Oh my goshhh he looks like suuuuch a cutiepie! Janey, whadya wanna put him in first?”

“Roxy I don’t-”

She shuts you up with an oversized orange pacifier with a shooting star on it, shoving it in your mouth and putting her finger over it like she would your lips.

“Shush Dirkie, don’t talk when mommy’s talkin’”

“Mommy…?” You ask as you spit it back out, only to be promptly ignored.

“We should make a pacifier clip for him next!” Jane says, putting it back in. “Get that cute little onesie! He’ll look just GORGEOUS!”

Jane sat you up, but continued to hold you back as Roxy pulled out an orange onesie with a light yellow heart symbol on the front. Nobody paid attention to you shaking your head and struggling while Jake took your pony to undress you even further, taking off your tank top and leaving your chest exposed. No matter how much you whined and spat out your pacifier to say what you wanted, it always ended up back in your mouth.

“Come on now, Dirk, I know you can be better well behaved than that! Now be a good boy and lift your hands up for Daddy!”

You had no intention of doing that, or calling anyone “Mommy” or “Daddy”, and you were starting to get even more upset than you were earlier that they’re treating you like this. It was a strange concoction of pure shame as you sat on your bed in nothing but a diaper and the frustration of not being listened to, all topped off with being extremely uncomfortable with this infantilization in the first place. Part of your shame was eased when Roxy managed to wrangle you into the onesie, leaving you less exposed, but not as covered as you’d prefer. Your legs were fully exposed as opposed to your usual skinny jeans, and you wish you had them on right now, even if your padding would be obvious underneath them. 

Once everyone started to back up when they seemed satisfied, you wrapped yourself in your blanket, trying to shrink into yourself. What would your bro think of you if he knew you just let this happen to you? 

You couldn’t even think any longer before you had your pacifier taken out and put on Jane’s lap.

“Aw, Dirkie, you’re so cute! You’re just utterly darling sweetie!”

“I’m not a baby…” You mutter. You just want this to stop already.

“Of course you are! And it’s snack time for you too!”

As she said that, she started to lift up her shirt, and you cover your face with your blanket without even thinking. You feel a tug on it, but your grip is iron. Your bro  _ made _ that for you, you weren’t letting these assholes manhandle it.

“Come on, Dirkie!”

“Don’t be so shy!”

“Here, gimme that-”

The tugging didn’t stop, in fact it only got worse with each tug, only stopping when you heard the sound of fabric tearing.

“Aw shucks! That’s just too bad!”

You see a giant rip down the middle of your blanket, and for you, that’s the last thing you needed to completely push you over the edge. A heavy guilt wells up in your chest along with shaky breaths and a heart that feels like it’s going to crawl out of your throat. You were shaking, and you couldn’t stop yourself from letting tears flow down your face, highlighting the face you were making trying to stop yourself from looking so weak. You didn’t want this, you didn’t want any of this. You didn’t want your friends here while you were so disgustingly vulnerable, you didn’t want them to mess with your things, you didn’t want to be dressed up- You didn’t want to exist in that moment. It only took seconds for someone to notice your quivering lip and put their hand on your shoulder, which is the exact moment you start bawling. You hate crying so much, you  _ despise  _ letting yourself act like such a wuss. What would your brother think of you? You were disgusting and fragile, ruined beyond salvation.

You hear a familiar voice humming to you, rubbing back and forth on your shoulder, a comforting and gentle motion, juxtaposed to the impulsive and intense nature of your batshit insane friends. Something is wrapped around your shoulders and a soft object is placed in your arms. Your eyes are shut tight, and you don’t want to open them; you don’t want to be punished for being bad again.

“Poor guy…” You hear the voice mumble in an interruption of the humming. 

A gentle hand goes through your hair, playing with it, and quickly moves back to your arm to gently shake you.

“Dirk… Dirk?”

It was Dave.

You open up your eyes slowly, no longer in your apartment, and instead sleeping on the couch, watching television. Your vision is blurry and it takes you a moment to realize you have your favorite stuffed animal in your arms and your blanket draped over you. 

“It’s okay, man, c’mere. You’re safe now, best bro in the world’s here to save the day. Nothing bad’s gonna happen while I’m here, lil’ man. Promise”

He sat next to you, offering you a hug. It took you a moment to consider, but you soon enough were in his lap, curled up and letting him hold you. He may not be exactly your older brother, but he was always good at acting like it.

He wiped your tears with a tissue, looking at you without his signature shades.

“Was it the dream about your friends going trickster again?”

You nodded. “Yeah. Worse this time.”

He sighed, rubbing circles into your back.

“Do you want to clean up and go to the bathroom before you go back to bed?”

You were hesitant to nod because you had, in fact, used your pull-up during the night, but you were feeling particularly guilty about using it.

“Shower?”

You shake your head; you don’t want to be alone with your thoughts in there.

“Alright, man. You go change and you can sleep with me the rest of the night if you want, okay?”

“Alright. Thank you.”

He nods and heads back to his room. 

You sit on the couch, much calmer now, but still a bit shaken. You hoped these stupid dreams would go away soon. 


End file.
